Through My Eyes
by no dang name is available
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko's relationship in Nigou's point of view. Oneshot. AkaKuro.


**Author's Note: **Just a funny little thought because I saw a husky today and it reminded me of Nigou.

* * *

I get the feeling that this person hates me, and we've only been acquainted for less than a few days. He glares at me as if I'd done him the worst offense a dog can do to a human. And it would make me feel like a horrible person, that is, if I was a person. However, I'm a dog, and so I resort to tilting my head cutely to one side, as if I cannot understand him at all.

And I know it irritates him further. Heterochromatic eyes narrow at me and I can almost feel the knives stabbing my skin from his gaze.

Master left us alone to get drinks for the two of them, and so it's just him and I in the living room. I'm sitting on the couch across from where he sat, my tail swishing back and forth, purposefully putting on a facade of ignorance.

But I know puppy techniques won't work for him. He sees through everything. His eyes say it all. And right now, they're professing his hatred for me.

The only thing that I don't understand is why he hates me. As far as I know, I've done nothing to anger him.

Ah, Master is back. Master says a few words, none that I can understand though, but I'm pretty sure it's something along the lines of 'Sorry I took so long.'

The red headed menace shakes his head and smiles at master fondly. His eyes visibly soften as he opens his mouth to respond with something I believe to mean 'It's alright, Tetsuya.'

Master sets the tray of drinks on the low coffee table in between the two couches. He pats my head, and I half-expected him to sit next to me, but he takes his place next to the red head and a small blush began to form on his cheeks.

I watched intently as the two humans interacted. They talked, and laughed, and eventually things became quiet. Tense, even. But the tension quickly dissolves as Master's eyes slip close and their lips begin to inch closer together.

Now I didn't understand what they were doing, I mean, what is so appealing about two lips touching? And then I see their tongues lap at each other, and my brows raised in understanding. _Oh. _I thought, _they're licking each other._

A strange noise erupts from Master's mouth and I'm suddenly tense and ready to attack the red head for hurting him, but when Master continued to lock his tongue with the red head, I relax and continue to watch them out of curiosity.

Master's hands, that were clutched onto the red head's shirt tightly, released their grip on the fabric and moved to unfasten the buttons. As soon as the red head's chest was exposed, Master's fingers were touching every expanse of skin it could, and when they grazed against what I think to be the red head's nipples (why humans only have two, I will never comprehend), a strangled noise, not unlike the one Master let out, came from the red head's mouth.

Their tongues unlatch from each other and Master opens his mouth to say something. Something that I was completely at a loss for. 'Let's go to my bed,' was what I thought Master said. But why would they sleep in broad daylight?

Humans make no sense.

The redhead laughs and shook his head. And I believe he says, 'Impatient, are we?'

Master pouts and the redhead only ruffled his light blue hair. Master let out a yelp when he was suddenly lifted up by the red head. And once again, my body tenses, ready to pounce. But Master started to laugh while hitting the red head's chest with his fist. And I am confused once again.

My ears droop down and I hopped off the couch to follow them. But Master and the red head stop to look at me.

"Nigou," that I understood perfectly to be my name, but what he says after is always something I can never fluently comprehend. But I'm certain that it was something along the lines of 'Don't follow us.'

I whine and walk back to the couch with my tail drooping behind me. Master had just rejected me. That's never happened before. This is all the red head's fault.

Fine, if the red head hates me, then I hate him too. Especially since he's making Master ignore me.

Master's bedroom door closes, and I run to it to stand watch and make sure the red headed menace doesn't hurt him. I hear Master's voice from behind the door, and he sounds like he's in a lot of pain.

My paws scratch frantically at the wooden door, and I even bark and howl, because surely Master is not safe. And when his voice fades away, I'm certain that the red head had killed him.

The door opens and, much to my displeasure, it was the red head that opened it. He's completely naked, and I growl at him, ready to destroy his face.

Then he laughs at me. The red head _laughs _at me, after killing my master.

I don't completely understand what he says but I'm sure it meant 'Dogs truly are idiotic creatures. That's why I don't like them.'

My ears perk when I hear Master's voice from the bed. Oh thank goodness he's still alive. I didn't catch what he said, but soon enough, the red head walks back to the bed.

I run as fast as I could to reach the bed before the red head, then I hopped onto it to protect my Master from any further harm.

"Ah, Nigou," again, Master says my name. His voice sounds strained and tired, he must have taken a severe beating. "Down," another one of the few words I can understand perfectly. But I look back at Master confusedly.

He was in a flustered state, his hair was a mess, almost as bad as they were in the mornings, and his face was flushed. There were red bite marks all over his chest and shoulders and neck. What in the world just happened.

I stop growling at the red head and he took advantage by slipping in under the covers, wrapping his arms around Master and smirking at me. I growl at him and made a move to bite him. But Master stopped me before I could get to him.

"Nigou," came Master's reprimanding voice, "Go outside. Bad boy."

Whimpering, because Master almost never calls me that unless I've done something to anger him, I walk out the room with my tail dragging on the floor.

I lied down in the hall outside the bed room and sulked. I hate that red headed menace. I hate him so much.

* * *

**NG**

"Na, Tetsuya," Akashi mumbled against the back of Kuroko's neck. They laid naked on the bed with Kuroko's back against Akashi's chest, the red head's arms wrapped protectively around the teal head.

"Hm?"

"Your dog hates me."

"Well isn't the feeling mutual?" Kuroko laughed.

"I don't _hate _your dog. I just _dislike _disobedient dogs. There's a difference."

"Well it makes no difference to Nigou. Either you like him or you don't. And if you don't, he won't like you either," Kuroko explained.

"Should I reconcile with him?"

"Eh? Akashi-sama will apologize to a dog?" Kuroko teased.

"Not just _any _dog. He's _your _dog. Anything of yours should like me as much as you do," Akashi joked.

"That'd be rather odd if everything I own is sexually attracted to you, I'd have too much competition."

"But you know I'll only reciprocate _your _feelings."

"Damn straight."

"I'll apologize later. For now let's sleep."

"I like that idea. But I feel bad. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that," Kuroko said sadly.

"Your dog was ready to murder me," Akashi retorted with mock incredulity.

"Un, I'll apologize to him," Kuroko ignored Akashi.

"Oi, don't ignore your boyfriend."

Kuroko laughed, "I'm sorry. I love you, Akashi-kun."

"Ah," Akashi kissed the back of Kuroko's neck, "I love you too. I promise I'll try to be friends with your dog. If he's willing to go even against me to protect you, he's not all that bad."


End file.
